Singer's Sandstorm
by Oriental Ramen
Summary: Sequel to Writer's Winter. Yuki and Shuichi are together. Hiro and Tohma seem to approve of this, or do they? Please R&R.


Author's Note: I do not own Gravitation. This is the sequel to Writer's Winter. Please R&R. I don't have much to say for this chapter.  
  
Singer's Sandstorm  
Chapter 1  
  
Chickful of Surprises  
  
A pink haired, purple-eyed man was running after a small yellow chick. "Wait up, little chicky! Please wait! I am not going to hurt you!" cried the man as the chick ran into the fairly large bushes.  
"Dang! I was hoping to take the chick home. Yuki probably would not like that though. *Giggling* At least he won't be mad at me, especially since I am not able to bring the chick," Shuichi thought out loud. The truth is that Shuichi and Yuki had gotten together not too long aga. Yuki was most relieved when Shuichi was better. Shuichi was happier that Yuki was more relaxed and happier ever since Yuki confessed.  
Hiro had finally accepted Yuki to be with Shuichi. Hiro had been the first one to notice the difference between Shuichi and Yuki. Yuki was being kinder to everyone especially Shuichi. Hiro had taken note to that. Shuichi had rarely come to the studio in a bad mood anymore.  
"*sigh* Thinking about those two reminds me that they are having a guy night without me. Of course it is only for them to become better friends. I feel jealous even though I know I shouldn't be. Hiro is my friend. He is not trying to take anything from me, especially Yuki."  
"I also have a bad feeling about tonight. I hope this feeling goes away and that it means nothing," Shuichi says as he spots a pocky stand, "maybe some pocky will get rid of this feeling, after all this feeling could just be my stomach asking for pocky. It sounds good right about now anyway."  
"Cheep cheep! Cheep cheep!" Shuichi turned his head to where the soft chirping commotion was taking place. The noise might have been soft, demo it was clear and sharp. As soon as he caught sight of the little chick, he quietly crept up to it.  
Shuichi was softly padding his way to the chick when he heard a loud yet quiet *crack*. Shuichi silently gasped when he heard the twig snap before slowly, demo surely turning around to see who stepped on the twig. When he had turned around fully he saw. Tohma.  
"Tohma! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at NG? I mean not that I mind you being here. I mean it's just that you do not come over here usually." Shuichi stated before Tohma placed a finger over Shuichi's lips.  
Tohma sighed quietly before he decided that it was time to speak. "Shuichi. I thought that maybe it is time for us to get to know eachother, so that we can be better friends. After all you are with my brother-in- law."  
Shuichi quickly thought about it before deciding, "Sure, I think that would be a great idea." Shuichi looked kind of nervous though.  
Tohma smiled that wicked smile when he has a plan in mind. "Where would you like to go?" Tohma questioned.  
"Um.well. I don't have any ideas. Do you have any ideas Seg. I mean Tohma?" Shuichi nervously replied while trying to control his fidgeting.  
"Yes, actually I do. I just thought I would ask just in case you wanted to anywhere special. Since you do not how about we go to Las Vegas?"  
"Sure, that would be just fine with me! Let's go!" Shuichi exclaimed.  
* At Las Vegas * ~Tohma~  
Well.Shuichi fell for it. Why did I have to agree with Nakano's plan anyway? That's right. This is all for Yuki. Of course Nakano and I are both doing this for different reasons. I am doing it for Yuki, and he is doing it for Shuichi. I should probabaly start a conversation with Shuichi now or else he will wonder what is wrong.  
"Say, Shuichi, what do you think about Yuki? There must be something special about Yuki otherewise you wouldn't love him, ne? I know that we aren't really friends or anything, demo I would like to be though." I questioned Shuichi. I know I shocked Shuichi by what I said. I have to admit that he is kind of funny. He definitely reminds me of Ryuichi, ecept for a few differences.  
"Well. I think that Yuki is a great person. Yuki can be arrogant and cold hearted, demo that is part of why I love him. Yuki, as a whole, is what is so special about him. If he changed I would still love him. I would love him no matter what. Yuki is the only one I can love. Nobody else," Shuichi giggles at how serious he can be, "Anyway I would like to be your friend also." I was a little shocked that he would want to be my friend after all that we have gone through and all those times I discouraged him. I already know that he loves Yuki, demo I wonder how much. I guess that is why Nakano and I are executing this plan. I hope it works.  
"Hmmm. Interesting," maybe Shuichi is right for Yuki. I might as well give him a chance with Yuki without me interrupting them, "You seem to be right for Yuki, Shuichi. I wish both of you the best of luck. I hope nothing goes wrong with you two. I am glad that you want to be my friend. For awhile I never thought that you would want to be my friend. Not that many people have actually. Thank you, Shuichi." Great, now I am getting sentimental. I just had to break my front for a minute there. Shuichi sure does seem to have the power to change a person and the path they are taking. I wonder how Shuichi and Yuki will react to Nakano's and my plan. I wonder if they can handle it. together.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Note: Well I hope you like it. Please R&R. Las Vegas is a Restaurant near where I live so I decided to use that. I hope I didn't confuse you about it. ^_^ 


End file.
